Endlessly in Love
by jackandkimkickwriter
Summary: This is an alternate version to my other story 'A Love That is Endless.' Jack and Kim deal with relationship, friendship, family, and sports troubles, one step at a time. Join Jack, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Gracie, and everybody else for a lifetime adventure!
1. AN

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So, as I said, here is more about 'Endlessly in Love!'**_

_**This story is stripped from a lot in 'A Love That is Endless.'**_

_**-Kim and Jack both have their both parents at home**_

_**-Their families are happy and healthy (or are they ;))**_

_**-They DO NOT have Deuce, Skylar, Gage, Bryan, Caleb, Gianna, or Ava**_

_**-Jack is 16 and Kim is 15**_

_**-Kim's little brother and sister are still Leonard (Leo) and Olivia (Liv) (Both aged 11)**_

_**-Jack's little siblings are: Brianna (Anna; 19), Cooper (Coop; 12), Rylie (10), Sydney (Syd; 10), Ariana (Ari; 7), and Levi (6)**_

_**-They're friends are Jerry (17), Milton (15), Julie (15), Eddie (16), and Kelsi (16)**_

_**-Gracie (15) is Jack's cousin**_

_**Thanks for reading this guys! Chapter one will come on Thursday! If I have time, I'll do it earlier. But if not, talk to you Thursday!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry I'm late with this chapter. When I promised I'd have it up on Thursday or earlier, I didn't realize that I had a game on Wednesday, a competition on Thursday, and places to go Friday through today. I am COMPLETELY sorry. Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter one of Endlessly in Love (A Love That is Endless alternate version). Drop ideas in the reviews about what to do in later chapters and what to do in the prequel!_**

_**Jack's POV**_

I woke up and my little brother had his face about four inches away from mine, which freaked me out. So, out of self-defense (and not recognizing it was Cooper there) I punched him on the arm. He yelped in pain, then punched my arm in return, "JACK!" I rolled my eyes, "You idiot! Don't do that! And why were you even that close to me anyway? You ever heard of this thing called 'personal space?' Stay out of my bubble!" Cooper rolled his eyes and went back to his bed, "Kim's waiting downstairs so you guys can walk to school together." Then I noticed the time on my clock, "Holy shit! It's almost 7:10! Do me a favor, Coop, next time you have to tell me something like that, JUMP ON MY DAMN BED TO WAKE ME UP!" I rushed to get dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I slipped on my Vans and grabbed my book bag, running down the stairs. I saw Kim waiting there patiently. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and apologized profusely, "I am so sorry! MY DUMB BROTHER JUST STARED AT ME UNTIL I WOKE UP!" "I heard that!" I rolled my eyes and yelled up the stairs, "You were kinda supposed to!" Kim just giggled and held out her hand to me, which I gladly took, intertwining our fingers. About halfway on our walk, or rather jog, to school, I saw Kim shivering. She gets could really easily, or so she says at least. I took off my varsity jacket I had thrown on at some point before leaving the house and put it around Kim's shoulders, allowing her to put her arms in the sleeves. We finally reached school as the first bell rang. She went to take off my jacket and I shook my head, "Wear it. Let 'em know you're mine forever.

_**Kim's POV**_

Today, I was wearing skinny jeans with my favorite shirt, a jacket and Jack's varsity. The varsity is blue with yellow sleeves. The front has his information on the upper left (if you're wearing it):

_Jack Brewer_

_Quarterback_

_#39_

On the back, It had '_SEAFORD_' written across the top and across the bottom it had '_FOOTBALL_.' In the middle was a big yellow '_V_' and '_BREWER_' across the letter in a light blue. I pulled it closer to me, inhaling Jack's minty smell. My phone started vibrating so I snuck outside. I looked down at the name, Olivia. I took a deep breath and answered it, annoyed at my little sister.

_What do you want, Liv!?_

**You need to come bring us to school!**

_Liv, I kinda can't! Considering I'M AT SCHOOL YOU DINGBAT!_

**Mom's sick, dad's at work and we missed the bus!**

_THEN ASK MINDY!_

**Who!?**

_Jack's mom, Miss Brewer!_

I hung up and walked back in, hearing the warning bell ring. I walked off to my first class, already knowing this day would be terrible.

_**Jack's POV**_

I was at the lunch table and Kim walked over, a frown on her face. I pulled her onto y lap, "What's wrong?" She rolled her eyes, "Nothing at all." I kissed her cheek and I could see the blush starting to form on her cheeks. Jerry, the idiot, decided to make fun of her. In a baby voice, he said, "Oh, look at widdle Kimmy's cheeks turning wed from Jack's kiss." I shook my head at him and Kim lunged out of my lap at Jerry. Right before she reached him, I grabbed her waist, pulling her out of the cafeteria, "What's wrong, Kim?" "Nothing Jack! Nothing at all!" I started to walk away, "Okay." She gave me a confused look, "What?" I shrugged, "If you tell me nothing's wrong, I believe you. I mean, I have no reason not to."


	3. Chapter 2

As Jack walked away I began thinking. He trusts me and I lied straight to his face.

_Of course you did, dumb-dumb._

Great! Now even _I'm_ insulting myself.

_Yeah, you're a bully._

Who invited you, anyways?

_I'm your conscience, dumb-dumb. I have to be here._

Why?

_Haven't you ever seen Wizards of Waverly Place? If a conscience gets separated from its person, it grows its own._

Go crazy.

_What?_

Go get yourself your own conscience!

_It doesn't work like that._

Well than how does it work?

_You idiot! You have to-_

"KIMBERLY MORGAN CRAWFORD! REALITY IS CALLING!" I snapped out of my conversation with myself and into a new one with Gracie.

"Huh?"

"Stop talking to the voices in your head and talk to me!"

I shook my head, shaking the thoughts out, "Sorry Gracie, I've just got a lot on my mind.'

She smiled, "Nothing a little coffee can't handle. Dunkin' Donuts date after school?"

I giggled, "And this is why we're best friends. Donuts over Starbucks any day!" We hooked arms and walked off to Spanish together.

After a long, boring day at school, it was finally time to leave. Gracie and I walked over to Dunkin' Donuts, got a cup of coffee and a donut, and sat down to eat.

I smiled, "I wish my life could be this simple. I wish I never had to worry about anything. I could just drink coffee all day and eat donuts every hour."

My smile slowly faded with each word, "But no. I have to deal with my parents, my siblings, my relationship, bullies, friendship-"

Gracie cut me off, "Back up a minute, Kim. Bullies?"

I mentally slapped myself, "Did I say that part out loud?" Gracie nodded, getting up and sliding next to me in the booth. She put her arm around my shoulder.

I put my head on her shoulder and she sighed, "I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, I'll listen and give you the best advice I can. I won't always have good advice, and I'll admit that. I won't tell anybody or anything, though. Not even Jack, unless it puts you in real danger." I hugged her tight and we decided to go home. We walked to her house first, because it was closer.

"Do you know if Jack's home?"

Gracie shook her head, "It's his day to pick up Cooper up from school."

I mentally slapped myself again, "CRAP! I need to pick up Leo and Liv." I ran out to the middle school where I saw Jack standing with Cooper, Leo, and Olivia.

"Jack thank you so much!"

"It's nothing, Kim," He pecked my lips and Leo and Liv walked over to me.

I put my arms around Leo and Liv's shoulders, and began to walk off, "See ya?"

He smiled and nodded, turning and walking the other way to pick up his other siblings from elementary school. I walked my little brother and sister home and saw my mom and dad waiting for us, with bags.

"Kim, honey, we have to go to film. We'll be gone for three months. So Jack and Gracie are going to come stay with you guys."

I didn't complain. I mean, yeah, I only see my parents like once a month for like a week. They're actually more like my period than my parents. And they think I'm moody. Of course I am, you come back the one time I'm moody and terrible, thanks. But, I guess if I get to spend every day with Gracie and Jack for the next three months, it's not that bad. And, I finish sophomore year in three days.

"Alright, mom."

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

They rushed out the door. Sometimes it sucks when your parents are celebrities. I wish they could take us with them.

_No you don't, then you'd only see Jack every other month._

Fair enough. I went to the kitchen and started making a snack for me and the twins, like I do every day. This'll be fun. Thanks, mom and dad.


	4. Chapter 3

I gave each of them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I made a nutella and banana sandwich. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Liv, go get that."

She groaned, "Whyyyyyy?"

I shrugged, "I'm in charge."

She reluctantly got up and answered the door, then came back in, followed by Jack and Grace. Jack took a seat next to me and went to put his arm around my shoulder.

Gracie raised an eyebrow at him, "She's eating nutella. If you enjoy living, I suggest you not do that."

I giggled at how well Gracie knows me. There are three foods. These three foods have two rules:

1) If you touch me while I'm eating them, you will die.

2) If you joke about giving them to me and then don't, or take them from me, you will die.

The three foods are nutella, popcorn, and donuts. Don't mess with me while I'm eating them, because I'm not afraid to stab you. Jack cautiously brought his arm back to himself, slightly scared.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to scare your boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, "I am not scared."

I grabbed the butter knife I used to spread the nutella and Jack jumped to the other side of the table.

"That was actually kind of impressive, but you're definitely scared."

Leo laughed, "Well you're scared of that crappy haunted house at Six Flags!"

I took off my bracelet and threw it at him. I gave each of them a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I made a nutella and banana sandwich. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Liv, go get that."

She groaned, "Whyyyyyy?"

I shrugged, "I'm in charge."

She reluctantly got up and answered the door, then came back in, followed by Jack and Grace. Jack took a seat next to me and went to put his arm around my shoulder.

Gracie raised an eyebrow at him, "She's eating nutella. If you enjoy living, I suggest you not do that."

I giggled at how well Gracie knows me. There are three foods. These three foods have two rules:

1) If you touch me while I'm eating them, you will die.

2) If you joke about giving them to me and then don't, or take them from me, you will die.

The three foods are nutella, popcorn, and donuts. Don't mess with me while I'm eating them, because I'm not afraid to stab you. Jack cautiously brought his arm back to himself, slightly scared.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how to scare your boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes, "I am not scared."

I grabbed the butter knife I used to spread the nutella and Jack jumped to the other side of the table.

"That was actually kind of impressive, but you're definitely scared."

Leo laughed, "Well you're scared of that crappy haunted house at Six Flags!"

I took off my bracelet and threw it at him, "Say one more word, I dare you."

He just smiled and looked at Jack, "She's also afraid of the kids at school."

I looked down in embarrassment, my brother just told my boyfriend I'm being bullied. I launched at him, dodging Jacks arms trying to catch me.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE I TRUSTED YOU!"

I chased him around the house as tackled him, his eyes showed pure fear.

I got up off of him, "You're supposed to be my little brother."

I ran upstairs to my room and locked my door, laying on my bed and hating my little "brother." There was a knock on the door.

"Go away."

"It's Jack."

"I know who it is and I said go away."

I could hear the hurt in his voice, "Kimmy, are you really being picked on?"

"I SAID GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

He stayed there for a couple more minutes, then walked away. My eyes were stained from tears and I heard another knock.

"Go away."

I heard Gracie say sincerely, "Kimmers?"

I got up and opened the door for my best friend, then shut and locked it again. She sat on my bed and I sat next to her. I put my head on her shoulder and she hugged me from the side.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

She smiled a little, "Talk to him. He knows there's something up. He wants you to come to him."

I sighed, "Where is he?"

"In the guest room."

I got up from Gracie as went across the hall to the guest room.

"Why're you in here?"

He shrugged and looked down, avoiding eye contact. I sat next to him and he immediately slipped his arm around my waist, as if he had been trained to do so. When he realized he had done that, he pulled his arm away instantly.

"Jack, I've been getting picked on and I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to figure it out on my own. But, obviously, I can't. Jack, I need your help."

After that, we didn't exchange any more words for the rest of the night. We were either on the couch or in my room, his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. We weren't really bothered either. I think Gracie was keeping the twins occupied. At the moment, Jack was texting his little brother.

I looked down at his phone.

_Coop, deal with him. He's six._

_**He's terrible him and Ari are fighting like that's the only thing they know.**_

_Cooper Matthew, leave me alone. I'm with Kim and nobody else is bothering us. Go away._

He turned the screen off and got up, holding his hand out to me, "Let's go."

I wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but I trusted him. He led me out of the house and into the woods, to a clear lake. It's about two in the morning, and pretty creepy. Until we got to the lake. The lake was quiet, calm, relaxing. In a way it was exactly what made me realize nothing else in the world matters but me and Jack right now. We put our feet in the lake and just sat in complete silence for a few minutes, before Jack broke it.

"I'm not going to help."

"What?"

"Kim, I know why you can't handle them yourself, you aren't trying. You could take anyone in the school down in your sleep. You don't want to. If somebody starts with you, do what I teach my siblings, fight back, even if it'll get you suspended."

"Jack, no I-"

He cut me off, "Yes you can. Kim, there are more reasons I fell in love with you than I can count. You're funny, you're smart, you're sweet, beautiful..." He started to trail off, "But the one thing I love most about you is you are the single strongest person in this world I have ever met."

"But Jack-"

"I'm not done."

I sighed and let him continue, "When I fell in love with you, that was when I figured out you are so brave and strong and, Kim."

"Jack-"

"Kim, I'm still not done."

I shook my head, "Yes you are, it's my turn now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I am soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I have a few ideas for the other stories I'm writing as well as his one and a few new stories! If you guys love me, you'd go check out my Wattpad account, Heyzuess. And the two accounts thebestever222 and animalgirl1104 and read the stories, you won't regret it! Love you xx Heyzuess<strong>_


End file.
